Never Opened Up
by jackiemonteith
Summary: Imagine everything in Spring Awakening happened up until when Melchior gets beat up by the other boys in the reformatory, and Wendla's mother never sets up that appointment. Can Wendla and Melchior make it through this life?


**This came to me at 1 in the morning. So be happy I'm awake. Lol. Okay, imagine everything in Spring Awakening happened up until when Melchior gets beat up by the other boys in the reformatory. Wendla's mother never sets up that appointment.**

* * *

Melchior finally woke up. _Where am I?_ He thought. He looked around, he knew now. He couldn't tell how long ago he was beat up, but he was. He could feel his eye starting to swell. He looked around, the ground was sort of damp, _most likely the dew in the morning,_ he thought. He saw Wendla's letter. It had _everything_ in it. He wasn't too sure how he was going to get out of what happened to Wendla. But he knew one thing for sure; he needed to see her.

* * *

She now knew this was wrong. What happened with Melchior was wrong, but she was going to be bringing a new person into this world. A fourteen year old mother. She never thought of it. It had only been a day since she sent her letter and she was already waiting for Melchior's reply. Everything she said in that letter was true. For the past week; since she found out she was with child; she has been lying in bed, just thinking about Melchior, herself, and their child. But not in Germany, in America. She couldn't figure out why, but she wanted her daydreams to be true. She wanted a life with Melchior. She may not be married now, but she knows that Melchior is the one that she is going to marry. She chuckled to herself. _Hopefully Thea won't be too mad that I'm marrying him. Man. I wish I could talk to everyone again, _she thought. Ever since she found out about the baby; her mother has made her stay in the house. She hasn't been out, not even to see her friends.

Her mama came into her room. "I have to go out, Wendla. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going, mama?" Wendla asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I have to go to the Gabor's. To talk to them of this, situation." Her mama said. "The boy doesn't even know yet."

"Yes, mama, he does." Wendla said quietly.

"How would he know Wendla?" She sat on the edge of her bed.

"I've been writing letters, mama. You know that." She said.

"I knew _he_ was writing _you_ letters, not the other way around, Wendla. Why didn't you tell me you were writing him? When was the last time he wrote to you?" She asked her.

"The day we found out. He hasn't answered back to me. Mama, I'm scared for him."

"Please, child. Don't say that." Her mama said to her.

"Say what? I'm scared for him? Mama I care for him. I love him." Wendla touched her mama's arm.

"Child. You are a child, fourteen years old. How do you know what love is?" Her mama asked her in a stern voice.

"Mama, I feel the way you feel for father. Mama I may be young but I know what love feels like." She smiled, because she thought of Melchior whenever anyone said 'love.' She knew she loved him, she could feel that he loved her too.

"Please, child. I'm not going to the Gabor's today. Tomorrow, maybe. I want you to get sleep now." Wendla laid back on her bed and her mama kissed her forehead. "I'll be in in the morning. Sleep now." Her mama walked out of her room, closing her door behind her.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a tapping on her window. She turned toward the window and saw Melchior standing there. She thought it was a dream and rolled over so she wasn't seeing Melchior.

"Wendla? Wendla, please may I come in?" He asked. Her head shot to him, he wasn't a dream. She quickly got off of her bed and made her way to the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, opening the window and having him climb in the house.

"I wanted to see you, Wendla. I wanted to see you. I've missed you." He put his arms around her in a hug.

"I missed you too. How come you never wrote back?" She said holding onto him tightly.

"I was beat, Wendla." He said simply. They slowly pulled away; Wendla had a confused look on her face.

"Beat?" Wendla asked. "By your parents?"

"No, by boys in the reformatory. They found me while betting with those stupid coins. They got a hold of your letter and they read it. They called you horrible things. I couldn't take it. I beat them back." He said, stroking her face.

"I can see, they hit your eye." She slowly ran her fingers over his upper cheek, feeling his bruised eye.

"Where is your mama?" He asked. "Does she know?"

"She's down in the kitchen I suppose. I'm supposed to be asleep." She smiled. "I'm breaking her rules again."

"Again?" He questioned.

"It's nothing. I've missed you." She said, smiling.

"I know, sleep now." He said.

"No. I don't want to. I finally see you again and I don't want you to leave. Lay with me?" She said, going to her bed and laying under the blankets.

"I don't know what if your mama comes in?" He said, only sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't mind. She said she wasn't going to be in 'til the morning." She said. "Please?"

He nodded and climbed into under her blankets with her. She faced the door while Melchior wrapped his arms around her. "Do you regret it?" Wendla asked, slightly turning her head toward him.

"Regret what?" He asked back, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Us. The baby?" She was scared to hear his answer.

"Of course not. I could never regret this. I could never regret you. The only this I regret about you is that we weren't allowed to see each other for the longest time. Till I saw you that evening while you were getting mayflower for your mama." He kissed her cheek.

She turned fully around in his arms so that she was now facing him. She placed her hands on his chest while his hands went around her waist. "Do you mean that?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Of course I do." He said.

"I was talking with mama a little while before you got here. She didn't want me to say what I feel for you. She kept telling me to stop saying it." She confessed.

"What do you feel for me? I'm not your mama; I'm not going to stop you." He placed a small kiss on her nose.

"I feel everything for you. I love you, Melchi." She said with a scared look on her face.

He could see she was a little scared. "Are you scared?" He asked.

She slightly nodded. "I'm afraid of your reaction."

"I love you, too. Wendla. I always have. Since we were little kids playing pirates with Isle and Moritz." He chuckled.

She started to laugh quietly too. "I remember those days. They days where we would be able to be in the same school, same class. We could play all the time."

"And now, we have rules. I don't understand too many of them. We can't be seen with girls, which I find so horrible." Melchior spoke up.

"I know how you feel. Do you think we can do this?" She said, placing her hands on her stomach and looking down at them.

"I think we can do anything. Especially this. This child is going to be so loved. If not by other people, than by us at least." She looked up at him. Slowly she leaned in toward him and pressed her lips to his. She felt like whole when she did this, she hadn't felt anything like this.

Slowly they pulled away. "I've always wanted to do that again." Wendla said, blushing.

"You can kiss me whenever you want to." He said to her.

"But we aren't married. It's not right." She shook her head.

"Then let's get married." He said, taking her hands in his.

"I want to. But, not now. Please, Melchi. Just kiss me again." She smiled and he did as he was told.

* * *

**Was this bad? Lol. Should I continue? Please tell me. someone tell me what to do: continue or...:) twitter : jackiemonteith**


End file.
